


Safe Harbors

by Ketakoshka



Series: Safehouses [2]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Freddy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Jason's a sweetheart, M/M, Non-Orientated Jason, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Michael, Revenant Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: When Jason comes to Springfield, Michael ends up at the safehouse alone. He's not expecting to end up right in the middle of a grudge match between his friend and the dream demon.
Relationships: Michael Myers & Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees
Series: Safehouses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897219
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Dreams

The girl looks so panicked, so fragile and scared; Jason's glad. It's bad enough that she felt the need to trespass, but to come this way, to come near the cabin where Michael is hiding, it's simply unforgivable. The bite of his machete into her flesh is easy, slicing through bone and spilling blood onto the ground. It's strange how addictive that smell can be, olfactory proof that she's getting her just punishment for stepping foot in Jason's territory.

The scent of coffee, pumpkin and vanilla is thick in the air, drawing his attention away from the corpse, but he can't see Michael anywhere. He hopes that his friend stayed in the cabin and left the trespasser to him; Michael's too eager to help for his own good.

"Jason…" A familiar voice calls him back to the corpse, and he watches with confusion as it slowly shifts into his mother. Pamela Voorhees cups his cheek and smiles so sweetly. "It's time to get up sweetheart…" Jason preens under her attention and hands, her touch was far more gentle than Michael's usually is. "There's some terrible children who need to be punished…"

* * *

Blue eyes snap open under the slow tide of Crystal Lake. They stare into the murky depths as Jason pieces together that the dispatching of the girl had been a dream… Still, his mother had used it to ask him to go forth, and he’s quite willing to do so.

The shore is deserted as always, the dock free of trash but worn in several places that haven't been replaced by either of its infrequent users. It creaks under the weight of his heavy boots, covering up the sound of dripping water, but Jason’s not worried that it will break; if that were a possibility, he would have already repaired it. Even the idea of the dock breaking under Michael’s weight turns his stomach and makes him feel sick… and isn’t that an odd feeling?

He walks through the tall grasses and listens to the birds singing in the quiet night. The camp feels just as undisturbed as it was when he fell asleep, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that no one’s been around; Michael’s so respectful of Jason’s territory.

As he comes closer to the safehouse, he finds himself sniffing the air more and more often, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend, but by the time he makes it to the cabin, he comes to the conclusion that Michael’s scent had only been apart of the dream. It’s been a while since Michael stepped foot on these grounds, only the barest, stalest trace of his scent hangs in the air, swamped by the natural fall scents.

A small, worried thought needles his mind; what if he goes and Michael comes back alone? What if Michael goes into heat, and Jason’s not there to help if something goes wrong? What if Michael gets hurt?

There’s a brush against his mind, trying its hardest to alleviate the anxieties in his soul, and he’s reminded that Michael’s a capable man… and the safehouse is so far out of the way that isn’t so unlikely that anyone would come across it… and if someone did come across it, Michael’s more than capable of killing them.

_ "It's time to go sweetheart…" _

Jason hums in acknowledgement, but he can't leave without at least letting Michael know where he's gone. So after a moment of deliberation, he decides to write a note and leave it on the screen door.

_ Michael, _

_ Mother wants me to go to Springwood, Ohio. I should be home soon. Please be careful, and don't worry about any trespassers unless they threaten you. I'd rather you be safe than anything else. _

_ I hope I'll see you before you leave again. _

_ -Jason _


	2. Alone

The night is cold against Jason’s skin, but the temperature means nothing to someone who spends so much time submerged in water or sleeping in a ramshackle shack in the middle of the woods. It tempers the bitter rot in his heart and cools the violent urges that scrape at the inside of his head; sometimes, he wonders if he would be more violent if he’d orientated before dying. Still, he’s enough of a violent man to most; he doesn't need the added aggressiveness inherent to most alphas.

The tugging in his core leads him up the street to a pretty two story house; he briefly wonders if Michael lived in a house like this one before… that happened. There’s a party inside, teenagers drinking and fucking like rodents; Jason feels sick just being near them. He hates the casual way they fling themselves at one another, hates the way they disregard the sanctity of the act…

If they were mates or heat afflicted, then perhaps he would understand, but this… this is disgusting.

He watches as the alpha (Trey?) pushes his beta partner away from him, demanding and cocky about how and when affection should be given; Jason hates the very essence of people like that. So, when the poor beta wanders downstairs, Jason decides that it's best to strike now and allow her to live another day.

With a low growl, Jason lunges forward, stabbing the bastard alpha in the spine with his machete. The slick sound drives the urge to pull it back out and stab again, and again, and again, until the hole left behind barely pulls at his blade. Then he quickly grabs the halves of the futon and yanks them together to fold the bratty teen in half backwards.

The soft scent of coffee and vanilla drifts through the air, mixing with blood and sex, and Jason stops, looking around for the source until he sees the candle burning on the bedside table. Still, his bloodlust is… wandering.

He wonders if Michael has made it to the camp finally or if he’s still out and about, tearing through those that dare cross him. It’s this wondering that leads him to leave the pretty little house and down the street again like a wraith.

* * *

A rusty, black truck pulls up to the spot Jason designated for Michael to hide whatever vehicle he’s commandeered, if he even has a vehicle, and the driver steps out, grabbing a dark blue backpack and slinking into the forest. He’s hot but not overbearingly so, and its that heat that drove him to return to the camp, even as his hunt for the last living member of the Loomis family proved to be… more difficult than expected. After a moment, Michael sighs and pulls at the collar of his undershirt as he starts down the woodsy path to the center of camp.

The woods are quieter than usual, not silent, but not… not like they are when Jason’s the largest, strongest predator in the area. It’s almost like the animals aren’t sure of what’s become of their protector. “Jason?” Michael whispers, quiet voice seeming to echo in the empty air. The lake feels off, like the connection between it and the revenant it sometimes houses is stretched thin. 

Slinging the backpack up higher on his back, he makes his way to the safehouse, ears pricked for any abnormal noise and eyes darting through the darkness for any sign of his friend. His cabin is unharmed, Jason’s scent inside a few days stale, but still he’s led to the paper on the counter.

Michael growls as he reads the note.  _ ‘Without me!’ _ he internally snarls and drops his bag to the floor, ignoring the loud, metallic thunk it makes. Logically, he knows that he would be very little help to the revenant, especially with his heat coming on like an impending doom, but still, he doesn't like his friend being so far away… especially so far away that Michael can’t help him, that Michael can’t reach him if something goes wrong.

Dropping down on the unmade bed, Michael curls his fingers into the mattress and hopes that nothing will go wrong.


	3. Quietly

Killing the bastard alpha's beta friend was a simple deal to Jason, but in the brief moments before he woke and died, Jason smelt the stink of fear come from the boy. It stokes the curiosity in his brain and makes him ponder why his mother would send him here… Why that house in particular?

He follows the tendril of needling desire to the town's school and sits in the relative quiet to stalk his prey. He hopes that by watching, he'll understand. It's dreadfully boring to watch though… until it's not.

Two boys, an alpha and beta run out of the school so suddenly, both smelling strongly of panic, and the beta turns his head to the alpha as they head into the woods not far from Jason. "He's back, Will… Nobody's safe while Kruger's around…"

Will growls lowly at his friend. "Not that you helped matters, Mark. You said his name… Who knows how many people will die now that they remember him."

Jason narrows his eyes and cocks his head in intrigue.  _ 'They think the deaths are from… Krueger? Who's that?' _

* * *

Deciding not to follow the escapees, Jason waits, watching and listening until the school day ends and unleashes its torrent of idiotic teenagers into the world. It's then that he learns about the party taking place in a nearby cornfield.

Jason finds himself in the midst of cornstalks taller than his eventual prey. It's there in the darkness of the forest of maize that he smells the female beta who's boyfriend he'd already killed; he thinks her name is Gibb, but whatever that means, he doesn't know. He follows her scent as silently as possible, wondering if it's her turn to die... There's a beta male overtop of her but she doesn't seem to notice; Jason snarls, realizing what the bastard intends to do. He stabs down through his back with a nearby length of rusty pipe and flings his dying body far from her. He doesn't want her to wake and see her assaulter's corpse.

He doesn't even realize he's stabbed her through the heart.

He slinks up further into the corn, creeping ever closer to the heart of the party. He comes across two betas and torques one of their heads around, intending to kill them both silently, but the other beta tosses his liquor over Jason and lights it with a tiki torch. It's almost amusing that the overweight male thought that would slow Jason down.

The corn burns around him as he follows the frightened teen, but its heat barely registers through the layers covering his body. He watches the beta scramble into the throng of people, intending on using them to escape, but that just won't do.

The beta coughs as the blade plunges through his chest and falls to the ground.

Jason watches the partygoers scatter like roaches in the light; he's always hated cockroaches.

* * *

Later that night, Jason finds himself outside of the town psychiatric facility: Westin Hills.

Upon learning of its existence, he wondered if the facility had heat suppressant drugs; he wondered if he could bring them backs for Michael and spare his friend some misery. The security is surprisingly lax... Or at least lax enough for Jason to crush the only guard on duty beneath the very door meant to keep him out. It's amusing in a comically horrific sort of way.

Jason wanders in further, keen eyes looking for the infirmary, but the panicked scream of one of the two living girls from the Elm St. house pulls him down a different direction towards electrical where a frightened cop tries his hardest to subdue the volatile revenant. Swinging his machete down and accidentally lodging it into an electrical panel, Jason assumes the alpha will use that moment to bolt, but he doesn't; he's still there when Jason turns, allowing the taller man to electrocute him.

Jason finds a sign pointing him to the infirmary, coincidentally the same direction as the frightened teens and stalks off towards it.

One of them stands in his way, smiling darkly; there's something off about him that Jason can't place… but considering the brat stabs him in the neck with tranquilizers, there are more important things to consider.


	4. Memories

Children are laughing.

It's a hot day.

The sun is so bright that it nearly stings her eyes.

The blond girl from the Elm St. house, Lori turns her head and watches a deformed boy run from his tormentors. He runs out towards the dock, but Lori can't keep her eyes on the boy… There's someone else who draws her attention.

There's a man at a ruined picnic table, staring out into the lake. His brilliant blue eyes are pinched with worry, but he sits so still… like a corpse trapped in the height of rigor mortis. He looks so out of place in this bright and cheerful camp… black shirt, black pants and dark combat boots streaked with mud; he just doesn't belong, and yet...

There's a loud scream and a splash.

The man's head snaps to the sound, and Lori can't help but look. She sees the boy fight against the water and hopes that he'll swim to safety; she doesn't know the boy can't swim…

But that hardly matters when the dream demon emerges from the water to drown the child.

Lori breaks out into a run, almost forgetting about the mysterious man, until she hears him just as her feet reach the dock. "Jason!" he cries, the anguish and worry coloring his disused voice into agony Lori can feel. "No!"

The lake turns deathly calm, and Jason suddenly disappears leaving Lori alone with Kruger.

* * *

Jerking awake in the back of a moving van, Jason snarls and twists around, looking for the bastard that tried to drown him as well as his dear friend. The driver, the alpha boy, Will loses control of the vehicle, sending it crashing into familiar brush and launching Jason from its cargo area. The moment his body slams into the ground, he can feel the land sing; he’s back… He’s home.

A curse garners his attention, and Jason watches Will grab Lori and carry her through the woods. He can smell the stink of fear on her, and that wrongness that afflicted the teen in the institution; he follows. Will runs through the trails with the black girl (Kia?) and the nerdy boy alongside him; they don’t know where exactly they’re going, but Jason is so very aware of how close they are to the camp’s main grounds.

The decrepit buildings call to the teens, but only the camp’s prodigal son can hear them rejoice. They promise him violence and victory; they promise that Michael will be safe…

It’s for this reason that Jason merely watches as Will deposits Lori on the ground and busies himself with setting the counselors office ablaze. He watches as the old wood goes up in flames without the slightest hesitation. He watches the teens shout for Lori to wake up, even as they watch him with frightened eyes.

Then the bastard appears overtop of her.

* * *

Michael wakes with a choked off cry; he grabs a hold of the flannel he’d snatched from Jason’s cabin and presses his face into the worn material, inhaling the revenant’s scent of lakewater, wood-ash and summer air. He feels woozy, nearly heat-drunk in the late September air, but he’s petrified by the dream…

_ ‘Felt so real,’  _ he thinks.  _ ‘Too real…’ _

Suddenly, the wood ash seems a bit smokier than before, jolting Michael from his thoughts, and he drops the flannel to his lap as he realizes that something is wrong. He knows that Jason would be furious if he left the safehouse in this state, but it’s still early… and he  _ needs _ to know what’s happened.

He dresses quickly, sliding on a pair of black jeans, muddy boots and the flannel he’d been cradling; he barely remembers to grab his knife from the nightstand before he leaves the cabin, so it’s unsurprising that doesn’t even realize he’s missing his mask before he feels the breeze smack him in the face with smoky air.

There’s a beta boy propped up against the tree a few yards ahead of him; the boy barely seems to notice him approaching, and Michael can smell the blood dripping from the wound in his back. “What’s happened?” he asks, trying his hardest to appear empathetic to the boy’s suffering.

Head lolling slightly to the side, the teen chuckles weekly as if in disbelief and says, “a dream serial killer and a giant guy with a hockey mask are trying to kill one another.” Shortly after finishing, he coughs wetly, splattering blood against the ground and his chest.

Pity flickers in Michael’s heart at the pathetic sight, and with a whisper of “it’s going to be alright,” he quickly snaps Linderman’s neck and leaves his body in the woods.

Watchi

* * *

ng the black girl get in the way, Jason growls lowly and slams his machete’s blunt edge into her stomach, launching her through the air with enough force to slam her head against a nearby tree.

Krueger snarls at the angry revenant and launches at him with claws outstretched, but he never lands the blow. Instead, they bounce harmlessly off of a shiny kitchen knife as a foot slams into his chest and knocks him away.

Confusion stills the living humans and demon as they watch the newcomer turn to Jason and sign, “okay?” Jason nods, eliciting a rumbling purr from the smaller man.

Sadistic laughter echoes in the clearing, drawing attention back solely to Krueger who looks positively delighted. “Poor little omega… So hard up for a dick that you’ll interrupt my fight?”

Neither regular occupant of the camp seem to give that disgusting sentence much thought.

Will calls out for Michael to leave, but the taller man looks almost annoyed by the suggestion. “Pass,” he replies, voice almost bell-like in the quiet.

Jason snorts almost soundlessly and reaches out to ruffle his hair, and Michael purrs again and tilts his head slightly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he still watches the demon, wondering what’s got him so intrigued… Michael’s just an omega, as far as he should know.

After a moment, Freddy admits, “you seem familiar…” He snaps his ungloved fingers as it suddenly comes to him. “Haddonfield, right?” Michael stiffens slightly. “You’re the little omega that went ballistic!” The demon’s grin grows wider with sadistic glea. “I’m a great fan of your work, Myers… but I’m afraid I’ll have to kill you if you don’t get out of my way.”

Jason knows that this is a possibility, but before he can voice, or sign, his concerns, Michael replies quietly, “you’re so nice to me… You’ve never expected anything in return… but I’m not going anywhere.”

Jason sighs and grouses, "be careful."

"Of course…"

A minute ticks away slowly, making the impasse more obvious with every heartbeat; Krueger seems so sure, at first, that Michael's going to leave, that he's going to have a one on one fight with Jason. He doesn't expect to be dissected by Michael’s eyes, flayed apart under such intense scrutiny that it's a wonder he doesn't burst into flames. When a second minute passes, he realizes that his offer won't be taken, and he lunges at them.

Jason was difficult enough to take down himself, always getting back up from even the hardest of hits; Krueger knows that his safest bet was inside his world… inside the dream…

Michael, on the other hand, is fast. Darting in like a shadow, Krueger can barely even see the omega, except for the glint of his knife seconds before it tries to bite his flesh. The most the taller man manages to do is nick the shape's fingers, but it doesn't seem to stick; flesh knits back together before the next swipe even comes.

The lake croons velvet promises when the battle leads the three of them to its shore. It sings for Michael and Jason to gut the intruder and make him wish he'd never thought to use its protector in such a despicable way.

A loud shriek erupts from the demon when Jason grabs a hold of his clawed hand and tears it from his body. He tries to bolt, but Michael's suddenly there, shoving the knife into his chest and puncturing a lung.

Michael abruptly drops to the ground as the machete swings where his head used to be, slashing across Krueger's neck, nearly severing it in one fell swoop. Jason steps around his friend who quickly bounces away, taking his knife with him to stand at the base of the dock.

Blood paints the weathered wood as the demon brings his remaining hand up to stem the flow, but the next swing takes his head completely off his shoulders and splits fingers from his hand. Krueger collapses into pieces on the dock, his blood soaking into the old wood like a dry sponge; the lake spits on his corpse, wishing for it to be removed from its presence.

Michael’s attention is called to the gas can he'd lugged up from his commandeered truck, and he begins carrying it to the twitching body. Jason quickly catches Michael’s idea and takes the gasoline from the shivering man to douse the dock. It lights up spectacularly, ripping the bastard from his current ties in the mortal plane and purging his malice from the lake.

Michael sways in the night wind, a slight smile twisting his expressionless face into something more approachable. His breathing is heavier than normal as the shivers grow more and more unmanageable, until it’s impossible to remain standing.

Michael collapses in on himself with a whimpering whine, his fingers digging into the wet leaves and scraping along the stones buried beneath. He hears someone come closer, feels their presence as they crouch down next to him, but he just can’t tell who… But it must be Jason; it’s always Jason... A loud growl sounds from further away, and Michael looks up to see that the person beside him isn’t Jason like he thought but the other omega, the girl, Lori.

“Are you okay?” she asks, trying her hardest not to look at Jason, to not be pushed away from her fellow omega.

Michael nods once, sucking in a shuddering breath. “...a lot.”

The earnestness in his voice soothes a part of the girl’s anxiety, and she takes that moment to look up and tell Jason, “he’s okay… just overwhelmed.” With her fears abated, she backs away from Michael to return to Will’s side.

Jason lumbers over to Michael and gently picks the smaller man up, to Michael’s annoyance and hissed assurance that he’s not a fragile doll. For his part, Jason only seems to glow up with his friend safely in his grip, and so he, with a nod of respect to the two living humans, wanders down the path to the safehouse, assured by the lake that the fires will burn out in the night and that the humans will leave before dawn’s first light…

Or Jason’s going to kill them.


End file.
